Problem: Simplify the expression. $ (-2y^{6}+6y) + (7y^{6}-y^{5}-5y ) $
Explanation: Since we are adding polynomials, we can simply remove the parentheses. $-2y^{6}+6y + 7y^{6}-y^{5}-5y$ Identify like terms. $ - {2 y^6} + {6 y} + {7 y^6} - \color{#DF0030}{ y^5} - {5 y} $ Combine like terms. $ { ( -2 + 7 ) y^6} + \color{#DF0030}{ -1 y^5} + { y} $ Add the coefficients. $5y^{6}-y^{5}+y$